Café e Insomnio
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: [SemiAU. Age Up] Es tarde en la noche e Izuku está despierto en su día libre. Mientras, Kacchan y Shouto regresan a casa.


Esta historia es algo rápido que se me ocurrió para experimentar un poquito con el OT3. No le busquen demasiada coherencia.

Todos los errores son míos.

 **Boku no Hero Academia** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kōhei. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.

* * *

Café e Insomnio

Ser un héroe era un trabajo de tiempo completo, lo tenía muy claro. Izuku era un fanático de sus días libres, tan escasos, del descanso y el ocio que traían con ellos, pero con todo eso, seguía prefiriendo los agitados días de trabajo, de levantarse antes de las cinco de la mañana y continuar cuidando las calles después de la medianoche.

Izuku adoraba el sentimiento de orgullo que le provocaba un rescate bien hecho, ya fuera salvar a alguien de un edificio en llamas o bajar a un gatito de un árbol. Saber que había ayudado a alguien. Que era útil.

Detener un ataque a una plaza, o evacuar una estación de tren entera para evitar heridos en medio de una pelea con un villano. Seguía prefiriendo eso a quedarse en casa, tranquilo, aunque la mayoría de las veces tuviera que correr a encontrar la sala de urgencias más cercana y cerrarse lo que pronto sería una cicatriz nueva.

—Estás despierto.

Pero no es que le disgustara el descanso; lo adoraba. Adoraba dormir hasta tarde, recuperar todo el sueño que pudiera. Revolverse entre las sábanas hasta que estas comenzaran a deslizarse fuera de la cama. Prepararse el desayuno y tomarlo en la sala, frente a la tele, bebiéndose el jugo directo del cartón. Asomarse a la ventana y oler el tufo espeso y ardiente de la hierba recién cortada, sintiendo el sol directamente en su cara. Mirar hacia la ciudad como un puntito lejos, gris y opaco, fuera de su alcance.

Sobre todo, adoraba compartirlo con ellos.

—No he dormido.

Kacchan soltó un bufido pesado, como si estallara todo el aire contenido en la estancia.

—Ya —respondió, dejando los zapatos y las llaves y entrando el primero—, si se te nota a leguas. Tienes más ojeras que el profesor Aizawa.

Izuku soltó una risita fácil, tonta, e inmediatamente comienza a moverse lejos de la ventana.

—Es solo… —dudó, deteniéndose tres pasos de distancia—. Yo… no me di cuenta.

Katsuki avanzó lo que faltaba para estar a su lado, impetuoso como una tormenta. Como un estallido.

—Y una mierda —le espetó, y luego lo besó.

Kacchan estaba sudado, sucio de escombros y también tierra, y tanto su ropa como su piel olían como el carbón cuando lleva treinta minutos de haberlo apagado. Treinta minutos exactos. Su máscara de héroe estaba rota en la parte derecha y lo mejor sería simplemente desecharla.

Izuku se puso de puntillas y le devolvió el beso con ganas.

—Estabas preocupado —aventuró Shouto, sin prisas, cerrando la puerta con un simple _"click"_ para entonces quitarse sus zapatos.

Las manos de Kacchan se posaron en su cadera, sosteniéndolo firme, cerca de su cuerpo, hundiendo los pulgares en el elástico de sus pantalones de casa. Su lengua se empujó contra la suya, húmeda y posesiva, invadiendo su boca sin antes pedirle permiso.

—No deberías —continuó, el tintineo metálico de sus correas haciendo eco en la casa mientras las soltaba—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

La voz de Shouto era dulce, tranquila, como tenderse en una cama fresca y arroparse hasta la barbilla. Izuku exhaló un sonido de gusto, algo que podría haber sido un gemido o un jadeo, llevando sus manos hasta los hombros de Katsuki y aferrándose a ellos.

Kacchan sostuvo su labio inferior entre los dientes antes de apartarse.

—Deku siempre se está preocupando por estupideces que no vienen ni al puto cuadro cuando estamos tú y yo solos —ladró, tajante, inclinando la cabeza nuevamente para darle un beso rápido—. Como si no pudiéramos cuidarnos solos.

Izuku frunció el ceño y esquivó su mirada, pupilas rojas como granate siendo reemplazadas por un par de ojos de color dispar, tranquilos y excitados a partes iguales.

—Eso no es ciert…

Shouto arrugó la comisura de sus labios, esbozando el amago de una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Dejó las correas sobre el descansabrazos del sillón y avanzó hasta donde estaban ellos, parados en medio de la sala.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mirabas por la ventana cuando llegamos? —inquirió, la curiosidad en su voz tan genuina como todo lo que les rodeaba—. ¿Estabas despierto esperándonos?

Izuku nunca pensó en negarlo, pero tampoco quería admitirlo en voz alta. Resultaba bastante embarazoso, más de lo que esperaba. Lo hacía sentir pequeño, tonto, como si tuviera quince años, como si fuera un adolescente enamorado y no un adulto ya casado.

—No podía dormir, sabiendo que todavía estaban… —exhaló, tragó, y miró al brillo enigmático y repentinamente interesante de la tele sin sonido que pasaba la repetición de un programa de variedades—. Sabiendo que no estaban aquí, conmigo.

El programa era la repetición de una entrevista viejísima que le hicieron a All Might hacía más de quince años.

—Pff —escupió Kacchan, clavando los dedos más profundamente en sus caderas, la sonrisa que partía su cara casi igual de dolorosa al mirarla—. Deku, bastardo hijo de…

Shouto deslizó las manos sobre el pecho de Kacchan, abrazándolo desde la espalda, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro derecho, dejando el rostro a la altura del suyo. Katsuki suspiró profundamente, como si aquel gesto le hubiera robado un poquito de su cordura, pero no se movió.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo, para entonces juntar sus labios.

La textura fría y caliente de su boca lo hizo temblar desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, y de no haber sido por Kacchan, sosteniéndolo cerca, de seguro habría terminado en el suelo. Shouto lo besó con calma, como casi todo lo que hacía, acariciando sus labios con la firmeza suficiente para hacerlo ansiar más, pero no tanto como para dárselo. Usó la punta de su lengua para lamer el lugar donde sus labios se mantenían cerrados, tanteando, avisando sobre la invasión, a lo que Izuku le dio la bienvenida de inmediato.

—Deku, tú, bastardo hijo de puta —volvió a decir, alejando una de sus manos de la cadera de Izuku y llevándola hasta el cabello de Shouto—. Eres un maldito nerd, preocupándote por nada.

Shouto se arrancó de sus labios con un suspiro, dejándolo sintiéndose repentinamente incompleto, como si se hubiera quitado una curita.

—Tú cállate —le espetó a Katsuki, callándolo entonces con un beso.

Izuku apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kacchan, escuchando el incesante latido de su corazón, como el _tic-tac_ de una bomba de guerra lista para estallar. Se mantuvo ahí, escuchando el sonido húmedo y obsceno de los labios de Shouto y Kacchan entrelazándose juntos en una carrera para ver quién conseguía más dominio. Escuchó los suspiros de Shouto, tan suaves, iguales a una brisa, mezclándose con los gruñidos hambrientos de Katsuki, que le subían desde fondo del pecho como una onda expansiva.

Se aferró más fuerte a los hombros de Kacchan, sintiendo sobre las yemas de sus dedos el ardiente calor junto con el paralizante frío que se derramaba de Shouto a borbotones, y realmente agradeció el poder tenerlos ahí, con él.

Izuku adoraba sus días libres, solo que rara vez coincidía con el de alguno de ellos, o los dos. Y rara vez podía hasta muy tarde a gusto en una cama tan grande cuando estaba vacía, porque el sueño se le esfumaba en el momento en que ellos se despertaban. Y revolverse sobre la sábanas resultaba incómodo, porque no estaba Kacchan para reñirle por moverse demasiado ni Shouto para atraparlo en sus brazos cuando estuviera a punto de caerse. Y la sala se sentía muy sola con solamente él en el sofá, por eso se tomaba el desayuno en la cocina, parado al lado de la estufa. Y la vista de la ciudad, tan pequeña, se le hacía insoportable, porque no podía oír las alarmas a esa distancia, ni salir corriendo a ayudarlos si lo necesitaban.

Eran héroes profesionales, los mejores. Habían llegado a ser los primeros héroes en la historia en alcanzar el número uno del ranking, los tres al mismo tiempo.

Aún así, Izuku se preocupaba por ellos.

Daba vueltas por la casa, encendía la televisión e inmediatamente la apagaba. Revisaba su teléfono cada hora, llamaba a su madre y hablaba con ella hasta que lo distraía lo suficiente como para colgar. Salía hacer la compra, saludaba a los vecinos, hablaba con los niños en el parque y huía del perro que siempre lo esperaba en la esquina para atacarlo, pero cuando regresaba no tenía ganas de hacer el almuerzo. Porque Kacchan era el mejor cocinero de los tres, y aunque no era como si no pudiera hacer un huevo cocido, la mayoría de las veces su comida era aburrida.

Incluso prefería los fideos sobrecocidos o el takoyaki salado de Shouto. Lo que fuera, con tal de no comer solo.

—Atrévete a callarme de nuevo, _icy hot_ —lo retó Kacchan, jalándolo del cabello hasta echarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

Shouto se sacudió de su agarre, sujetándolo de la mandíbula con dedos fríos. Kacchan se lamió los labios. Izuku contuvo la respiración.

—No peleen —intervino, su voz apenas un suspiro, aunque sabía perfectamente que ellos no estaban peleando.

Kacchan bufó otra vez, el sonido de un estallido contenido escapando de sus labios, y le dio un manotazo a Shouto en los dedos, soltándose del abrazo de ambos.

—No estamos peleando ni una mierda, Deku, bastardo.

Izuku estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio ante la brusquedad del movimiento de Katsuki al moverse. Por suerte, Shouto estuvo ahí para atraparlo al vuelo.

—Te estás volviendo suave, Katsuki —comentó, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello de Izuku y estirando los bucles como si acariciara a un gato.

Kacchan le enseñó los dientes, tan amenazador y filoso como siempre lo había sido, desde que Izuku tenía memoria.

—Vete al diablo, mestizo bastardo —siseó, arrancándose los guantes y los restos de la máscaras en una explosión de movimiento—. Deku, ¿no hay nada de comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre, joder.

Kacchan continuó despotricando su camino hasta la cocina, la sarta de groserías ahogándose bajo el sonido de los cacharros siendo revueltos una y otra vez en su afán.

—Izuku, ¿no has comido nada?

Los dedos de Shouto seguían haciéndole cosquillas en el cabello, estirando una y otra vez sus rizos como si fueran un resorte.

Izuku se sintió mal de repente.

—Solo… ¿café y pan? —masculló, encogiéndose internamente—. Lo siento, sé que ustedes deben estar hambrientos. Voy a…

El sonido de una explosión, seguido de un _"¡joder!"_ mezclado en el traqueteo de las ollas, les golpeó como una avalancha proveniente de la cocina.

Shouto hizo otro de esos amagos de sonrisa, donde solo torcía la comisura de la boca.

—Me parece que él ya está en ello —advirtió, restándole importancia.

Izuku soltó una risita tonta, más histérica que otra cosa, dejando que el cansancio y el alivio a partes iguales lo invadieran y le dejaran los músculos laxos, como gelatina. Reposó sus manos en la espalda baja de Shouto, dándose cuenta por primera vez en todo el día de lo estúpida que había sido su preocupación, una que nunca tuvo ni pies ni cabeza.

Ellos eran héroes profesionales, los mejores. Dos de los tres mejores. ¿Qué les podría pasar?

Shouto le dio un beso suave en la frente, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Una explosión, más fuerte que la anterior, estalló en la cocina con suficiente fuerza para hacer temblar el piso.

—¡Dejen de hacerle los malditos desentendidos y vengan acá antes de que les explote la mierda de aquí a la puta estratósfera, Shouto y Deku, bastardos! ¡¿Acaso pretenden que les haga de comer a ambos, hijos de puta, a las doce y media de la maldita madrugada?! —la voz de Kacchan destrozó la tranquilidad de la noche, incluso por encima de sus propias explosiones.

Izuku se agitó. Shouto puso los ojos en blanco. Antes de que terminara la noche, estaban comiendo yakisoba acompañado del takoyaki _demasiado salado_.

* * *

Quería ponerle más detalles, pero me siento satisfecha con la manera en que quedó. Originalmente iba a contener smut y menos de mil quinientas palabras, pero al final no tuvo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier crítica, déjenme un review.

`v`)/


End file.
